Code Lyoko: Never Over Season 2
by Spieker
Summary: DeathDealer1997 wrote season one. What happens after they get to safety. Where are they that is safe. Did anyone survive X.A.N.A's attack on the school? Read and find out what the Lyoko Warriors do next, to try and stop X.A.N.A.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The idea of Code Lyoko: Never Over came from DeathDealer1997. He owns the idea, and season one. He decided not to write a season two, so I decided to continue it. I own season two of CL: NO. Moonscoop owns the Code Lyoko characters.**

**A/N- This happens right after the ending of season one of CL: NO. **

Chapter 1: Safe for Now

William, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie had made it safely. They thought the place was just a rumor, to create hope. They didn't believe that it even existed. With it being so close to the factory, how could it. X.A.N.A's monsters should have wiped the place out in no time. They must have been prepared and fought back. They must have enough people left to help defend the place. X.A.N.A must have let them off easy. He took the entire city, with military support in no time. How had this small place survived, with nothing more than staff and students? The dorms are the safe place. The whole second floor might have been destroyed, but the first floor was still standing. The furnace room was the room where they all kept safe. They salvaged food during the night, after discovering that X.A.N.A sent his monsters to the city, factory, and sewers. They were running extremely low, and will have to find new ways to find food.

"Wil-William. Are we at the school" Yumi asked as she came back to consciousness.

"Yes. The place wasn't just a rumor. Many of the staff and students have survived hear at Kadic. Specifically in the dorms, first floor and furnace room, but they survived" William replied in excitement.

"That's great" Yumi replied, and slipped back into unconsciousness.

William went back talking to Sissi. Before Yumi woke for the second she did, Sissi was telling William everything that has happened. When the school was attacked, everyone was in panic. Many of the staff and students tried to hide, but the monsters were killing them too fast. Finally, the remaining staff and students started fighting back, and forming teams.

When they first started forming teams, there were about two hundred still alive. They used anything sharp to attack. The teams started strategically attacking the monsters, making some progress. Then, the krabs came. The teams were fine with the kankrelats, but when the crabs started coming, teams started dropping like flies. Within the first fifteen minutes of the krab attack, fifty people had already died, and the teams came back to the school. The teams started finding defendable positions around the school, hoping they could defend, instead of attack. The plan started working. The krabs couldn't maneuver around the hallways very well, and they started winning again.

Mega-tanks and hornets were the end to all the teams beside the one that was still alive. Mega-tanks started destroying the buildings, and teams died from the collapse of the building. Everyone tried to get to Sissi's team position to get underground, but only a few made it. The few people that survived hid in the furnace room, barricading the door. Luckily, the hornets decided not to check the room, and buzzed right by it. Then they headed to the city, leaving only a few monsters, during the day, to watch the school.

They thought everyone was dead in the city, because they didn't know the military had arrived to help. A week after the attack on the school happened, Ulrich collapsed outside the door. They heard him, but thought it was a monster, and didn't find him until that night, when they went salvaging for food. He was in terrible condition, barely hanging on to his life, and has been in a deep sleep ever since.

They had been very careful to be quiet and stealthy, and had luckily not been seen by any of X.A.N.A's monsters yet. Even when William and the other three arrived, no monster was there to catch them.

There was a team of twenty four that survived the attack. Sissi, Ulrich, Herb, Mr. Delmas, Jim, Heroki, Milly, Tamia, Johnny, and fifteen other ninth graders, all brave boys had survived. They each took turns listening for monsters and salvaging for food at night. They worked together, not fighting at all. At night, the slept very alert and during the day, they talked to each other. They enjoyed every minute a monster didn't attack them.

"Sissi, did you say Ulrich survived the attack at the factory" asked William.

"Yes. He is over on the other side of the room. Would you like to see him" asked Sissi.

"Yes, please" William replied. They walked across the room, and when William saw Ulrich, he was shocked he was still alive.

"He has been sleeping for a whole week now. We have kept a close eye on him" Sissi said, then left William alone with Ulrich.

William looked at Ulrich for a long time. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. His left arm was massively broken, and both his eyes were black. Half his hair had been singed off, and there was a burn mark to replace it. His clothes had holes in them from lasers, and his skin was burned where those holes were. He was in a terrible condition.

"X.A.N.A, if it is the last thing I ever do, I will kill you myself" William shouted.

**A/N- That's Chapter One. Please Review. Chapter Two will come, but with the holidays here, I can't guarantee anything soon. I have no idea how much free time I will actually have. So enjoy the other fanfics I have written to last you until after the holiday. Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The idea of Code Lyoko: Never Over came from DeathDealer1997. He owns the idea, and season one. I own season two of CL: NO. Moonscoop owns the Code Lyoko characters.**

Chapter 2: Stories

"William! Hurry! Ulrich is waking up! Hurry" Sissi shouted, but just enough for William to hear her from the other side of the boiler room.

William jumped up and ran over. Following behind him was Aelita and Jeremie, with shocked looks on their faced. Yumi was sound asleep, still recovering from being prisoner of X.A.N.A.

"Si-Sis-Sissi? Where am I" Ulrich asked in a very weak tone. Ulrich's eyes took a minute to focus on the setting around him. Then he saw William, Jeremie, and Aelita standing next to him. "I thought I was dead. How did I survive? How are all of you surviving" Ulrich asked.

"We thought you were dead too. We have been fighting X.A.N.A in the city, with no luck. He ran us back to the school, which surprisingly was monster free. Yumi was under the control of X.A.N.A, but we freed her, and she is asleep over there. We had only heard rumors about survivors at Kadic. We decided it was our last hope, and it turned out to be real! We have been here for a few days, resting. Our food supply is running very low. If we don't deal with X.A.N.A soon, we will die from starvation" William replied to Ulrich.

"We went out during the night for food, since that is the safest time, and found your body lying right outside the doors leading to the outside. They brought you in and you have been asleep since then" Sissi said to Ulrich.

"The main question is how you survived, before you got to the school" William asked.

* * *

><p>Once Ulrich had recovered enough strength to sit up, the five of them sat in a circle, and started sharing stories. William, Jeremie, and Aelita told Ulrich and Sissi about everything that happened since the fight in the factory to when they reached the school.<p>

"So, you are saying this is all a computer program" Sissi asked.

Jeremie and Aelita nodded and said, "We tried to stop it, but we weren't strong enough once X.A.N.A activated other computers around the world."

"That makes no sense, but nothing does anymore" Sissi replied and then told Ulrich about the war at the school.

By the time the others had shared their story, Ulrich had remembered his, and started to share it.

"We were walking to the factory, to shut the computer down for summer vacation. I remember it being such a hard decision because of Franz, but then he messaged us from the internet, and said he would be okay. We walked straight into the elevator, oblivious of everything around us. If we had been more observant, we might have seen the hundreds of monsters hiding in the shadows inside the factory. We went straight down to the supercomputer, to find five kankrelats inside. We all jumped back, and the doors just closed as they shot at us. The doors opened to a flooded computer room, we went to Lyoko, where we lost Odd. You pulled us out immediately, and we went back up to leave. The doors opened to tons and tons of kankrelats. We decided there to run. We were running left, the shortest way out, when three kankrelats jumped down and separated me from the rest of the group. I didn't say anything, because I wanted you guys to get out safely. I ran the opposite direction. I was pushed to the back of the factory. I found a small concealed place and sat there for two days straight, without sleeping. I found some scrap metal that was sharpened, and decided to try and get out. I wasn't going to die from sitting there. I charged out, but I found much less monsters. I assumed they had already left the factory. I took out a few without a problem and reached the bridge. I reached the other side, and was shot in the back twice. I fell over, and was down long enough to see Krabs coming out of the factory. I ran as hard as I could, and ended up back at the school somehow. I finally collapsed right where Sissi found me, thinking it was the end. Then I woke up here, to find some people still alive. I was lucky to find safe ways throughout the city that lead me to the school" Ulrich said.

"Wow. I am sorry we didn't come back for you" William replied.

"Don't be. If you would of, we all might not be here today" Ulrich said. "I think I got the better deal anyway. I didn't have to deal with all the trouble in the city."

"Jeremie, do you think there is any hope for Odd" Ulrich asked.

Jeremie stared at Ulrich, in shock by the question. He hadn't really thought about it since the attack of the factory.

"You did it with Aelita. Maybe we can still find a hair of Odd around here somewhere" Ulrich continued.

"I have no idea Ulrich. It might work, but he has been stranded at sea for a long time. It could take more than a hair, or months of searching. For all we know, X.A.N.A could have him under his control. If he does, without Lyoko, there is no freeing him" Jeremie replied.

Ulrich sat there, and passed back out. "I don't think he is dead or prisoner. I can feel it. Odd is tough. He is alive" Ulrich thought right before he passed out.

**A/N- I hope you liked the second chapter! Third chapter soon (hopefully)! Sorry it is short. Just getting the stories set. **


End file.
